


The Devil’s Princess

by Animebug



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Lemon, Might add more..., Semi one off, When I have more manga to read for insperation~, slight fem dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animebug/pseuds/Animebug
Summary: Just a thought one night, only barely planned and written, might come back around to figure out how to turn it into a short two-three shot? Don't have expectations for this, sorry.





	The Devil’s Princess

It was on their way back from the latest extermination mission that they were the last of the squad left heading to their dorms. Rin always hated silence so he filled the misty air with random thoughts on what he’d make for dinner and whether he’d do his homework or not.  
You couldn’t help but be a bit sad when he’d chat away like this knowing you weren’t included in any of his plans. Not that you’ve even barely hinted at wanting to be included. Being alone most of your life didn’t help you to learn social skills, especially how to make friends and especially not lovers.  
Now he’s telling you about the other night when he made a noodle dish and Yukio was reading during dinner so he didn’t notice when he picked up too many noodles and they went everywhere. The wickedly amused grin that over took his face was enchanting, with his electric black hair swaying about his scrunched-up eyes. His cheeks started to redden as he got caught up laughing causing the halfling to stop in his tracks till he recovered.  
You stood still beside him and switched your vision between Rin and the twilight of the misty night. Looking back to his straightening frame he finally opened his eyes to stare straight into your mercury green ones with such a happy warmth you quickly looked away.  
“Sarah-chan? Are you okay…?” Rin asks with some worry and puts a hand on your shoulder. “mmm…” You mutter in dismissal but don’t move afraid of losing your usual silent control.  
“Hey, I can’t help you unless you tell me what’s wrong ya know?” And he laughs a bit at the end trying to stay light and playful like he does with everyone. But did you want to be like everyone else? Sure, he was very cute, more so than most exorcists, however did you want to put your classes in jeopardy?  
With a sigh, you start still looking aside towards the ground, “…yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” Looking up with just a glance towards the teen, “Come on got to make sure we’re not out past curfew.” Staring back on your way you don’t see Rin’s confusion with a tilt of his head till he jogs back into pace with you.  
Reaching the split between your dorm halls Rin stops and calls your name halting you too. “Sarah-chan…do you maybe wanna come over for dinner? I’ll cook if that’s cool and just chill?”  
What to do, what to do? This is something friends could do without being more, right? It didn’t have to mean anything more…could he be just a friend? And with some guts and blank train of thought you blurt out a: “Sure.”  
It’s exactly 8:47pm and Rin’s dancing around the small apartment kitchen with practiced ease, his nimble fingers twisting and flicking the tools just so with absolute deftness that shouldn’t be possible in a sixteen-year-old. From prep to plating it took the halfling just 20 minutes to cook the seemingly complicated dish and set the steaming bowl in front of you.  
“Enjoy!” Rin exclaims with a smile as he sits opposite to you at the small wooden counter. “Um, thanks… but I could’ve helped you some…” “No, it’s okay, it’s my treat. Besides I’m used to cooking by myself anyway.” At the slight downturn in his tone at the end you look up to see his full lips pull into a line before digging into his own bowl.  
Looking back at the bowl you take note of the many veggies floating about the broth, accompanied by a heaping helping of noodles and just a hint of spice. Without further ado, you fish out some noodles and blow on them with gusto to chill them quickly before stuffing the whole strings into your mouth at once. Hearing a snicker, you look across to see Rin laughing at you, to which you in turn tilt your head as you chew till swallowing all the noodles.  
“Y-you looked like a chipmunk Sarah!” And he gathers himself just enough to go for another bite. “I can’t help it…it’s really good Rin.” With a start, Rin snorts out some broth through his nose and coughing as he swallowed his food. “Are you okay?” you ask passing your napkin towards the boy. “Y-yeah it’s just you never use my name, ya know except in battles. It’s just weird to hear.” “Oh…” You never realized this but thinking upon the topic it seems that you tend not to do so.  
A name can be so…intimate. Sure, there’s pet names and titles but there’s nothing like using someone’s given name in simple situations to elicit such closeness. “Sorry I won’t do it again.” With a wave of his hands the halfling rejects your words immediately. “No, no! I’d rather you use my name. I mean I use your all the time so I guess I’m sorry, maybe, for I don’t know thinking we were uh closer than we are?” Rin stutters and scrunches his face up getting confused where he was going with this.  
“So…” you start quietly but Rin hears you. “Does that mean we’re f-friends or something…” It sounds like you asked a question and with a long pause following it Rin’s about to answer as he smiles happily. “Of course- “, he starts “…more maybe?” and Rin drops his chopsticks and looks at you like a fish out of water.  
You’ve always classed people inside your head when you met them based on instinct. Possibly: teacher, friend, annoyance, important, and lover. When you met the young exwires a year ago you’d never thought you’d end up training with them. But as soon as you saw Rin there was no doubt you’d categorize him as ‘potential lover’. Those deep but starry bright blue eyes, dark hair that screamed pure silk texture, skin pale much like your own, frame thin but strong like a tree but to top it off a smile that made the sun pale.  
With some courage, you raise your gaze from the counter to Rin not to see the rejection you thought but a bright red blush covering his adorable face making your lower abdomen clench with warmth. Under your now intense studying gaze Rin looks between the counter, you and the wall searching for words. “U-um I don’t think I- uh heard you r-right cause you wouldn’t ya know- “. “And if I do?”  
Where that came from you didn’t know but instinct was your driving force now it looked like you could get what you wanted. Getting up you swivel around the chair and counter till you’re right before Rin and he returns by shifting to face you openly. With a few glances studying his facial reactions, you brush your finger against his cheek. Heat hits your digits like the sun but his skin is so smooth to your senses its intoxicating. Furthering on without objection you brush your thumb over his plum pale lips feeling the roughness from his fangs gnawing at it until a slick pink muscle’s tip darts out just catching your fingers which caused you halt.  
Rin catches your eyes, seeing the green now a dark almost glow, he makes no move but utters one word that breaks your self-control. “S-Sarah…”  
In a flash, you bend down and capture his lips with your own, forcefully and fully with passionate need. Hands dig into his soft locks as he finally lets his own cradle your sides and hips with a grip occasionally hard enough to bruise. In the next minuet, you’re on his lap with his waist trapped between your thighs, your tongue mapping out his mouth as you try not to get torn up from his fangs. Rin slowly returning the passion slides one hand behind your neck while the other rubs at your butt.  
Humming in approval you rut you’re hips against his till he breaks away to groan out deeply with lust letting you move to his neck nipping and sucking at every reachable inch. Pulling back, you look at him till he registers your pause and you see his eyes hooded and dilated. “Bed?” One word and he hoists you both off the chair and caries you to his bed careful that you don’t hit your head. Yukio just wouldn’t need to know he was going to (have sex?) get busy in his brother’s bed.  
Groping hands clawed his whole body till Rin let his shirt and pants be discarded, and he made sure to gingerly take care to undress you until you growl and shed your shirt and pants creating an even redder Rin. With peripheral vision, you noticed something move and reached for it to find its soft and attached to…Rin.  
With a whimper of your name Rin pants heavily as you start stroking his tail causing him to arch backward and his groin to twitch hard. Breathing faster your excitement heightens as you make longer strokes to his tail alternating in pace while ghosting over his bare chest, thin happy trail and under his boxers and over his rock-hard erection.  
Quickly, your now on top as you continue your ministrations on the halfling, gulping down his moans and sucking his tongue in rhythm with both your hands till Rin’s spasming all over and cums into your hand, hitting the bed like a rock. Waiting a minuet, you stop your hands watching Rin to make sure he’s breathing then examining your slick palm and fingers.  
Opening his tired blue eyes Rin is shocked to see your own tongue dart out to lick the ejaculation from your palm finding it too warm and giving up wiping it on the bed sheet. Again, not knowing what to say Rin’s going to babble on about what just happened till you ask a very different question. “Wanna keep going?”  
‘There’s more?’ Rin almost asked before he realizes you were just making him cum. A wildfire blush devours his face as he looks up at your, what must be, lustful eyes drinking him in and he just nods not trusting himself to talk. Without missing a beat, you take off your bra and under wear, forgetting shyness, and grab for his boxers till they’re down his retracting legs and settle between his legs onto his body and nuzzling into his neck.  
Breathing in you get dizzy from the smell coming off him as your stomach clenches again. “Can- can I uh please you now Sarah?” His voice breaks but it confuses you as you push back to look him in the face and blush yourself as you become more aware and know you need to tell him. “I-I’ve never- “You turn away only to feel his palm against your cheek rough from sword play, but his gaze is tender and sweet. “Me too.”  
Slowly he lifts to capture your lips in the softest kiss so far which you return as warmth fills your usually cold body. Gingerly Rin trails his kisses down from your flushed swollen lips to your lithe neck leaving a trail of saliva behind. Your eyes widen as he bites down on the trapezius muscles of your nape, eliciting murmurs from your throat while your fingers scratch at the covers.  
Now he’s found your breasts and palms at them with both hands while trailing nipping kisses all around them. Moaning you relish the massage but bit Rin hard on the forearm when he bites your nipple. “Ouch! What the hell?!” “That hurt Rin!” Again, you said his name and like a spell his eyes dilated and he kissed you so softly but with need that you relaxed once more as his hands started to massage again. Rin made sure to clench back his teeth as he licked and sucked at your breasts causing you to grow wet between your legs.  
Feeling that it’s been enough you grab his silky electric locks, take a gnawing kiss from his lips and push him further down. Slowly he gets the idea and licks trails down your thin stomach and wide hips and nipping beside the hip bone. Stomach wriggling for more you couldn’t stop panting as the wait was too much. Looking between your legs you see a devilish smirk and blue eyes before you’re flipped onto your back, head cradled, and a mop of black silk between your thighs.  
“A-Ah~” is all you can manage behind closed eyes, your hands shooting out to grab fists full of black silk and scalp as your genitals are engulfed in a wet warmth of pure bliss. Kisses, suckles, and most of all licks are delivered without stop along with your screeching moans of enjoyment, Rin’s hoping, as it’s hard for him to tell since he’s very busy learning his first anatomy lesson, and he wants to be the top student, no slacking off here.  
You can’t take it now as Rin’s muscle finds an opening. Your moans go silent as Rin pulls back to see if you’re okay. “Sarah?” Panting you nod and gulp enough to manage out some formed words. “Do you have…you know rubbers and lube?” You ask when Rin moves to look around. “I’m sure Yukio has something around here…” While he stretches from the bed using just his hands you take the time to admire his back, especially his round ass that begs for groping, and the flicking black tail that granted you a blissful faced Rin. What would happen if you did that again?  
“Found some! The bastards had a stash in here for who knows how long!?” The thought of Yukio losing his v-card first was a bit of a sore spot it seemed for the older brother but you didn’t care to tell him they can also be for self use. Pushing back Rin crouches above you fidgetting with the wrapper till he rips it open with his teeth then flips the thin green circle around till giving up and trying to slide it down his cock.  
Finally pushing it as far down as it will go Rin grabs the tube of lube and looks between the two of you then shrugs and squirts it out on his hand and slicks himself then wiggles his fingers around your lips till re-finding your entrance. Holding himself with one hand he holds his body above yours while the other tries to line himself up. Before he pokes about too much you grab his full hand and wiggle him just right till you both feel a bit of a give to his pushing.  
“Shit! Ohh huuu…” You cry as it hurts, sure muscles are supposed to relax but did they have to hurt so much beforehand? “D-Do you wanna stop Sarah?” Rin looks up worried leaning on his arm to brush your blonde locks back. “N-no keep trying…mm” And reluctantly he does and pushes a bit further in then pulling back before repeating the slow pace. “Better?” He asks focused on his task. “Y-yeah I think so.”  
Before long your muscles start to adjust but Rin’s being stopped from going further. “Sarah, I don’t think this is working…” Rin starts worry etched into his face. You know you might regret this in a second but it’ll be better afterwards…hopefully. “J-just do it Rin!” And hearing his name Rin is refocused and pushes shallowly twice before thrusting into you fast and hard your scream goes silent halfway through till you bit down on the nape of Rin’s neck.  
Pain flooded your whole body as if your abdomen was ripped from you, you couldn’t understand anything else as your eyes clenched shut. Rin grunted while being locked down by your orifices and limbs. If every girls’ first time was like this he pitied all the girls he’s ever met or even thought about banging.  
Then in an instant the pain was gone as a heat flared through your whole body. Looking at your face Rin sees your mercury green eyes glow electric as your body completely entraps him with limbs and womb. Scared, Rin’s speechless as he feels you burning up and winces at you clenching tight on his erection as his tail stiffens straight up in warning.  
Slowly a growl emits from your chest wile green flames start to surround you and your canines sharpen and you throw your head back as the growls turn to a wailing moan. Rin’s own demon heart is effected as his own blue flames start to appear and lick against yours as he feels himself being milked till he comes harder then he’d known possible pure animalistic bliss over taking him.  
Once Rin came you felt a heady bliss that was too great, no human orgasm could compare to. This was different, even without ever having one yourself you knew this wasn’t normal. Just as Rin was about to pass out he moaned with a painful pleasure as your nails felt like daggers ripping open the flesh on his back as you gripped even harder till the wail died down and you both fell silent.  
After a few moments, you both opened your eyes to find flames still licked at your sides while it subsides into the night and you slowly unwrap yourself from the halfling. Scared you can’t say anything as you sit up at the side of the bed oblivious to all the blood and cum staining yourselves and the sheets. Gingerly you poke about your mouth feeling the razor-sharp canines now protruding and your nails long and pointed and seemingly tinted black. Checking your ears, you notice they’re not pointed and your low back is smooth and tailless. ‘What the hell is going on?!’  
All this time Rin is silent with similar thoughts running through his head. ‘Is Sarah some kind of demon too? How did his flame come out without his anger?’ And Kurikara was still sheathed in the opposite corner. Then looking down he sees the rusty milky mess about him and the sheets, pulling the rubber form his receding erection noticing that it’s only shreds and sighs leaving those possible problems for tomorrow. Looking to the side Sarah’s back is facing him as he notices her checking for a tail like his he’s guessing but she still seems normal, ya know except for the hell flames, fangs and demonic piercing eyes.  
“R-Rin?” You question turning back fear evident in your now normal mercury green eyes as tears threaten to fall. Without a second Rin pulls you close and pets your hair hoping to calm you whispering promises that everything’s fine and he’s there for you. Maybe you really should’ve stayed a virgin.  
All around the grounds of True Cross Academy a piercing wail was heard putting every exorcist on alert but it was gone as soon as it started causing confusion to all except a very few. In one very cluttered and over decorated office in the center of the castle was piercing emerald eyes lighting up causing a splitting grin to overtake the owners face. “Looks like one finally decided to visit.”

The rest of the previous night was spent cleaning only what was necessary and the two of you sleeping in the top bunk huddled close and wishing for everything to be normal tomorrow. Thing was tomorrow would only prove that everything changed especially for you and Rin would always be at the center of every new mess.  
Getting up you put on some of Rin’s clothes which weren’t too big on you seeing as you were just an inch or two shorter and thinner but strong from training. Rin was busy making some simple breakfast and leftovers for lunch for the three of you, you sat down quietly drinking the hot tea on the counter whether it was Rin’s or yours didn’t seem to matter now.  
“So, I guess we should go see the pervert before anything else today.” Rin says tiredly though it seemed he wanted it to be a question hoping for anyone to say no everything’s fine. “Mm hmm…” you mumble as he sets some toast and soup in front of you. Nibbling on the toast till the soup cools you notice just how empty your stomach feels and almost choke as you swallow too quickly. Checking yourself Rin joins you and tries to fill the silence but gives up and mopes while slowly eating.  
“Do you hate me?” Looking up Rin’s shocked at your question but frowns remembering all the things in his own past, the hateful glances and hurtful words from friends and strangers. “I could never hate you Sarah, besides it’s probably my fault anyway everything usually is…” At this you look up and reach your hand out towards his waiting for acceptance or rejection. “Rin, nothing’s your fault. You’re just you and really…nicer than anyone I’ve ever met so…thank you.”  
A small smile returns making you happier in turn as he holds your hand and looks up at you with the happy face you adore. Yeah, this boy could steal your heart.  
After stopping at your room for a change of clothes, promising to return his, you both head towards the headmaster’s office trying to fight the instinct to just run away. Yet it seems Rin wanted to do just the same but here you both are still walking towards reality and that’s enough to make most humans drink or do drugs but then again are you even human?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought one night, only barely planned and written, might come back around to figure out how to turn it into a short two-three shot? Don't have expectations for this, sorry.


End file.
